Butterflies and Hurricanes
by jazzberry
Summary: Being overweight sucks, being overweight and unpopular really sucks, being overweight, unpopular, and picked on by the school's star jock : priceless I'm telling you, you really can't make this up. Follow Bella as she navigates through the jungle that is high school.


**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**By: Jazzberry**

Summary: Being overweight sucks, being overweight and unpopular really sucks, being overweight, unpopular, and picked on by the school's star jock : priceless I'm telling you, you really can't make this up. Follow Bella as she navigates through the jungle that is high school.

Chapter 1

I sat at my desk my, with my hands on the keys and sighed. My thought process was completely fried I couldn't even think of one character to write for the new movie I was thinking of shooting. _Shoot writer's block!_

I freaking hate writers block because it could be weeks before a good film idea came to me, I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I began to click on the projects I've done this summer and I couldn't see any progression. I had a vision of what I wanted to accomplish this year, what I wanted to create but, what was in my head couldn't translate into my film.

"Bella School, now" My dad called from down stairs.

I twirled around in swirly chair and looked at my poster of Hitchcock when I was brain dead; like I am right now he always usually gave me some inspiration.

#

My dad dropped me off at school, giving me 20 bucks for lunch, and not before telling me he loved me. My brown hair fell over my face and I sighed there was extremely ignorant people who lived here, not all were close-minded but, there were always those special few who loved to make other people feel like crap

"Move out the way fat-ass" Mike Newton yelled as he pushed passed me.

"Glad to see you've come up with something creative this year" I said nonchalantly.

"She's such a freak" Jessica laughed as Mike put his arm around her and they walked into the school, one of Forks elite students.

I've learned that if you give words power then and only then can they hurt you. I'm not a size four and as much as I wished in the past that I was skinny I so over that phase in my life. I'm a size 16 and yes I'm a plus size person and proud. When my weight started becoming an issue in 6th grade my mom told me to go on a diet, what kind of mom tells an 11 year old to go on a diet, what do you think that does for a kids self –esteem, needless to say I didn't stick my finger down my throat and kept eating ding dongs and here I am today.

I walked to my locker the same one that I've had for last three years I've been a Forks High. When I opened it and saw stuffed pigs fall out; I looked around to see Edward, Mike, and the rest of his gang laughing their heads off. I slammed my locker and I passed by them I kept hearing oink, oink. The problem with gaining self-confidence is that sometimes little stunts that people do which they think is comical can still hurt, my skin isn't that thick as much as I try to say that it is.

I want to get out of this town so bad and go to a place that's more accepting of who I am and not reject me automatically because of my size. I love Forks it's an amazing place to grow up, it's a close-knit community but, the problem with it being a small town is that the people you grew up with as a kid knows you so I've known these people all my life nothing has changed, besides their appearance, it's a vicious cycle of anger and hate with teenagers.

I walked into the girl's bathroom, and closed the stall, just sitting there. I took out my iPod and turned on Madness by Muse which had become the theme song of my life at that point.

"So I heard Edward took you out last night" I heard Jessica's nasally voice call out.

I heard Jessica start talking so I turned the music down a little and eventually off.

"Yeah he took me to this Asian place in Port Angeles called Soho Asian Bistro, we had dinner together and then on the way back home we stopped by Misty Bed and Breakfast."

"You're so luck Kate" Rebecca smiled.

"So is he big" Irina whispered scandalously.

"Oh my god, Irina" Kate exclaimed in mock horror. "Huge". She giggled.

"Oh shit Kate we need to go or we'll be late for first period" Rebecca said quickly. The girls scurried out the bathroom.

I quickly got out the bathroom looking at my phone and heading to professor Miranda's classroom. I walked into Mr. Miranda's English class and sat down in the second row, third seat of the left and stared out the window.

"Loser" Eric Yorkie laughed as he walked past me.

"Eric you're so childish" Angela said walking behind him. His letter man jacket hung on her shoulders, around her dark brown hair.

Angela occasionally told Eric to stop sort of kinda harassing me but, I wasn't naïve enough to think that it would stop because his girlfriend told him to.

The class began to fill in slowly, all of the so called "Fork's High Elite" filled in one by one. Edward and Kate went to the back first and he helped her sit down before he took his seat. Then Emmett McCarthy appeared, he moved here two years ago but, already was a fan favorite among the ladies, Rosalie Hale blonde bombshell, Jasper Whitlock Emo-hipster, Alice Brandon track star. Then the rest of their followers marched in like soldiers in a line.

"All right class, get in your seats quickly and let's start class." Everyone groaned but, was silenced by one of his looks. "Look it's your senior year and you guys are almost across the finish let's just make it easy as possible so I can pass all of you so you can get the hell out of here"

That little speech got a round of applause from the whole class and I could only stare out the window. I quickly took out my notebook and began writing down today's lesson I would occasionally fell a paper ball flung at my head and I would glance around to see who it was and Edward's face would always break out into a brilliant smile as he told me to go fuck myself. I flipped him the bird and patiently waited for class to end.

God I hated high school.

#

I got home and threw my bag onto the couch and quickly took a shower. I went down stairs to start dinner, I made chicken Parmesan I heard a lot of noises outside and saw a moving truck. I walked into the living room and peeked out the window. I saw a guy with black hair and head phones in his ears, a little girl with a doll and two parents. I don't know how long I was staring at him but, he turned around as if sensing me there and winked at me, I blushed and quickly went back to the kitchen. I put my dad's food in the microwave. I grabbed my dinner and turned on the television; I turned to turner classic movie and began to watch Gone with the Wind. It was an amazing movie and I loved how all the backgrounds were all hand drawn, it was amazing.

My cellphone began to ring and I quickly answered it. "Hello"

"Hi, Bells it's mom look I'm coming home late tonight because we are just swamped with work at the shop I've told your father, and I'm just relaying the message to you in case he forgot, did he?"

"He forgot mom" I said a smile in my voice.

My mom huffed "That man would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders but, I love you baby and have a good night"

"Bye mom" I said softly.

I hung up and continued to watch my movie I fell asleep at the sight of Rex Butler planting one on Scarlet.

* * *

**New story hope you guys like it updating let me hear you scream soon a whispered apology. Second chapter coming at you guys much love hope you like it is really different haven't seen a story like this so hope you all respond well ^_^ yah! please review , alert, tell people about it !**


End file.
